vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-01-31
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-28 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 28th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-02-04 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = February 4th, 2014}} __TOC__ '“Cook. Babysit. Chef-5. Repeat.” ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Morrigan begins the night against Cooking Mama, a competitor who has never lost in singles competition. Morrigan struggled to find an answer to Mama's cooking based offense, eating t-bone suplexes and getting crushed by rolling pins. Morrigan takes the fall twice to the Chef-5, losing without scoring a single point over "Fryback." Other Plot Roll Caskett eavesdrops on a conversation between Shaundi and Poison. Poison requests an audience with The Saint to dispute a negative mark on her record left by her partner Roxy. Shaundi brushes off Poison's complaints, and tells her to take out her aggression in a fatal four-way match later in the night. '“Brits for the Baz” Match' Matchup Winner Results In a contest between two combatants from the United Kingdom, the Scot took control and convincingly decimated the Brit. Targeting Cate's leg proved fruitless for Cammy, as Cate shrugged it off and aimed for the head. A piledriver outside of the ring and a leg drop off the top rope put an end to the one-sided beatdown, giving Cate her second singles win in a row. Other Plot Jessie is confronted by James about her uncertain future in WVGCW in regards to her massive losing streak. James attempts to convince the former member of Team Rocket to join him again, but is turned down. Jessie, never having experienced success with James as a manager, is adamant about working on her own. James walks away, believing that Jessie's career is all but over. '“Last Chance” Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Jessie and Ulala both enter this match without impressive records; Jessie hasn't won a match since June of last year, and Ulala hasn't won a single match in her entire career. Intent on proving James wrong, Jessie showed tremendous heart throughout the match, refusing to stay down for more than a second even after Ulala mounted a comeback and landed her finishing move. Jessie finally picked up her first win in six months by using her Arbok to lay out the intergalactic reporter for 10 seconds. As Jessie moves up in the world (but not in the rankings), Ulala continues her impressive losing streak. Other Plot Backstage, Shaundi greets Lightning and a returning Ivy Valentine as they prepare for their scheduled matches. Ivy demands a challenging opponent, and is promptly thrown into a submission match with The Boss. Lightning isn't given an easy opponent either, as her opponent will be She-Hulk in the main event. Shaundi leaves to change into wrestling attire and prepare for her upcoming match. '“No Cell Should Hold All That Power” Hell in a Cell Fatal Four-Way Match' Matchup Winner Results Poison enters the cell to vent frustrations about her tainted record, but must compete against three other formidable challengers. Between The Saint's flashy displays, Kitana's telekinetic flips, and Shadow Peach's unpredictability, Poison's hurricanrana-based offense wouldn't be enough to secure the win; Kitana becomes the victim of a Cake Cutter and Shadow Peach picks up the fall. Even after the bell, The Saint secured a camel clutch on Poison, perhaps as a hands-on response to her grievances. Other Plot Ayla confronts Ivy Valentine backstage to inquire about the status of current WVGCW Champion, Terra Branford. Ivy, tired of having Terra on her mind, begrudgingly revealed that Terra wasn't robbed of her beauty at the hands of Grunty, but stripped of her Esper powers. Though Terra will no longer be able to make use of her Esper form, she remains a formidable opponent for Ayla, the number 1 contender to her title. '“Snake Sword” Submission Match' Matchup Winner Results The Boss, fresh off of a submission match victory, was favored to tap out Ivy, a competitor without a single submission win to her name. Ivy, unaware of proper submission match psychology, took it to The Boss the only way she knew how: slamming her through a table. Though The Boss was able to escape a camel clutch, Ivy's strategy worked, as her heavy barrage of offense was enough to secure a victory with an ab stretch. Other Plot Lightning brings forth security concerns to The Saint, bluntly asking the general manager if she was responsible for the beatdown sustained by Samus. The Saint refuses to trust anyone who isn't a Saint or a celebrity and wouldn't talk, forcing Lightning to make a very important decision. To get closer to the answers that she seeks, Lightning decided to join the Saints. '“Holding Out for a Hero of Time” Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Saints Roll enters first with unmatched swagger, followed by the very tribal chants and dances of The Last Sheikah. Opposites clash in the ring as the elderly ninja Impa battles with the 14 year old mechanic. Despite her advanced age, Impa proves to be a credible opponent in the ring, giving both Shaundi and Roll trouble. The sustained offense dealt by Sheik and a surprising comeback performed by Impa was enough to keep Shaundi down for the pin. Roll's attempt at breaking up the pin was blocked by the referee, costing Saints Roll the match and miring the victory in controversy. '“Purp-L” No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results Lightning, now a member of the Saints, now represents the gang with a brand new purple outfit. Doing battle with She-Hulk is no easy feat, but Lightning made it seem so. Lightning sustained a powerful offense while sidestepping much of She-Hulk's, and dominated the majority of the match. She-Hulk nearly recovered after an important reversal, but never capitalized and succumbed to a Hallway to Hell for the 3 count. Lightning toppled the "2nd strongest their is" and proved her worth as the top ranking WVGCW competitor. Other Plot The Saint enters the ring to announce the contenders for the brand new Casualette Championship. The competitors announced for the upcoming ladder match to determine the inaugural champion were Sindel, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Faith, Tina Armstrong, Rydia, and Videl. The match was revealed to be part of the next major event "VGCW: Female Divison: Breakdown 2/3," which will occur in the upcoming weeks. The crowd was vocal about the exclusion of Chie Satonaka from the match after her victory over Roxy, but with the next major event being weeks away, something else may be in store for the Deadly Dragon. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-28 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 28th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-02-04 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = February 4th, 2014}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Last Man Standing Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Submission Category:Tag Team